


You mend my heart with a rose

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Roses, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four time Mike got Harvey a rose and one time Harvey returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You mend my heart with a rose

Monday morning when Harvey got to his office, he saw a single lavender rose laying on his desk. Confused, he shout out, "Donna?" 

"Don't know what you are talking about." 

The goddess didn't even bother to look up from whatever she's typing.

"Come on, spit it out. Who was it?"

Donna rolled her eyes uncontrollably. 

"Who do you think?"

"Not Louis, or I'm calling my therapist right now. Oh wait, I don't really have a therapist."

"My eyes hurt so much for rolling repetitively."

"Not Jessica because she only got me flowers when I graduated from Harvard."

"Remind me why am I working for a moron who calls himself the best closer in the city?"

"Not the secretary pool because you would tell me already. Oh, the puppy?"

Donna finally turned to look at him. Her face screamed "you are really slow, aren't you?"

Harvey smiled and picked up his phone, "Mike, what the fuck is that on my desk and where is my motion?"

Donna could hear Mike flustered at the other end of the line. 

"...I...it was dropped from a bouquet on my way in this...this morning...and thought you'd like it...who...who doesn't...doesn't like flowers..."

"There is ONE rose, puppy. I know you barely know anything about the law but I didn't realized that you couldn't count either.AND. You gave me flower that someone didn't want? You can't buy me one?"

Donna had to mute her line because it's just so fucking amusing to see Harvey teasing the poor puppy. 

"...so you are not mad..."

"Get my motion in here now or I will be."

Then Harvey hung up the phone. 

"You do know what the flower means, right?"

Donna asked just to double check.

"Yes, Donna. I know what it means."

"In that case, do not play with the puppy. While, not too much."

Harvey shrugged. "This is not playing. I can't give the puppy ideas that I'm very easy. At least a few more roses, am I right?"

"You keep telling yourself that."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike once again turned a pro bono case into a class action suit. This time the difference is that he didn’t get away with faking newlywed and touring apartments. Instead, Mike missed two precedents and now the opposing counsels were all over him. As suffocating as it was, Mike got chewed out by Louis non stop on a daily basis. Being told how useless and stupid he was, Mike couldn’t help but feel ceiling was crushing down on him even if he hadn’t gone home for three days trying to figure out a way to resolve the situation. 

Harvey was out of town in the Hamptons to court a new client. Mike had never missed and needed him more but he’s all alone in this. He tried to recruit help from other associates but it wasn’t news that anyone would volunteer since he’s Harvey’s golden boy and everyone hated him for that. 

Then, prince charming swooped in to save the day and they live happily ever after.

Ok, worry story.

But Harvey did swooped in after he was back in town. Donna had kept him informed about how his puppy was doing. When he heard Mike didn’t go home for three days straight, Harvey honestly worried about him. A tired puppy couldn’t see the problem even if he wanted to.

So, he left his golf trip a day early and went straight to the office. 

Not surprisingly, he saw Mike was still camped out in the bullpen, going through piles after piles of documents.

“Mike, go home. Case will still be here tomorrow.”

Mike jumped from his seat, “WOW. Shit Harvey, you scared me…” 

“Seriously, go home. You smell.”

“Thanks for the input. Don’t I know it. But I can’t, I need to find the loophole.”

“You need sleep. You are too tired to find anything.”

“I know. But if I don’t find it, Louis will keep…”

“Then I will chew him out. Like I always do.”

“But I…”

Harvey shaked his head. Stubborn puppy. Instead of arguing, Harvey just started to put all the documents in a bag. “Pack up. You are going home with me. I need a functional puppy in the morning and I can’t trust your judgment right now.”

Mike blushed. “I’m not a puppy anymore! I’ve been here two years.”

“Exactly. Two-year-old puppy.”

So, they went back to Harvey’s castle on the cloud. He held mike and sang a lullaby. Harvey’s nice to see and he’s soft to touch. He said “Mike, I love you very much.”

Ok, wrong turn. That was Les Miserables.

But the fact was they did went back to Harvey’s and ordered food. Mike passed out after a few bites of his pasta. Harvey couldn’t help but gently stroke his face. The bags under his eyes said nothing but how hard he had been working. Stripping him out of his suit, Harvey pulled out an extra blanket and a pillow so that Mike was comfortably snoring on his couch. 

Then Harvey got out all the paperwork to give a look at what the fuss it was all about. Two hours into the case, Harvey saw what Mike had missed. It wasn’t something that Mike would spot. The precedents were so minor but could be easily manipulated and used against him by veteran attorneys. 

“You still need the master’s touch, kid. But this is decent work.” 

Harvey muttered and pulled out the related files on top of everything else. If puppy still can’t figure this out with this, maybe he needed a new associate. 

The next morning, when Harvey came back from his run in central park, the doorman Peter smirked at him and handed him a creamy color rose. “This one is innocent, isn’t he?”

Harvey laughed. “You have no idea.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifteenth time when Harvey just showed up Mike’s apartment and required him to be ready in 20 minutes so that “they can go to the function and woo new clients”, Mike just nodded and pulled out his tux. While he was still not Bruce Wayne, he did own more than one nice formal wear now. 

“Have you not heard of giving people notice when you want them to accompany you to things like this? How do you even get a date before me?” Mike talked loudly in the bathroom while he’s changing. 

He tried very hard to start a conversation so that he would be distracted instead of staring a hole through Harvey’s well-fitted tux. Harvey always looked good but tonight he made Mike want to jump him at soon as he walked. The crispy white shirt, the cufflinks, the perfect bow tie, and tailored black dress pants outline his ass just right.. 

“It’s so much less work if I just need an arm candy. Now I need a arm candy AND an associate with a brain. Thus, I have to do this much work.”

Mike smiled happily behind the door, “So, I am an arm candy? I thought I was only the live version of wikipedia.”

Harvey chuckled while silently going through Mike’s stuff. This kid...wait, is that a vibator I’m seeing? Huh, interesting size. Maybe I should speed things up a little bit.

“Well, you never know. Some clients do think you have a boy-ish charm. You know, the grandmas or the older gentlemen…”

Suddenly, Mike swang the door open, “You were kidding right? Tell me you’re kidding. I only offered my brain to be torment, not other parts of my body. Not my body at all.”

Harvey grinned and pet his shoulder, “Relax, I promise I’ll protect your virtue, princess.”

 

This time, the function was at Met Opera house. MIke knew that Harvey loved music but he was surprise to see Harvey giving shit about the new production of Rigoletto from this season with bunch of “potential clients.”

On the other hand, Mike’s knowledge about Verdi was limited to the wikipedia page that he read when he was in the bathroom stall. 

“So, what you do think about the performance tonight, cutie?”

Mrs. Davidson popped question to Mike. She was a really nice lady in her late fifties and own a dozen designer cloth stores on Madison Avenue. 

“...I…”

“Sarah, be nice. I don’t want my puppy scared for life.”

Mrs. Davidson, no Sarah, wiggled her eyebrows, “I thought he was your associate?”

“He is. But he is also a puppy.”

Harvey sneaked an arm to Mike’s lower back, pulling him close. 

Oh my god, what is he doing? When did he get this close? Crap, I probably look like a lobster now...

“Right. You kids have fun. I will be expecting my proposal Monday morning then.” 

Mike was still blushing because of Harvey’s half embrace when Mrs. Davidson walked away. “What just happened?”

“Sarah’s grandson is your age and just got a new wall street banker boyfriend in his early forties.” 

Harvey didn’t pull away his arm, nor did Mike complain about it.

“So now we are playing fake gay boyfriends on top of fake lawyers?”

“Whatever gets the job done. And it’s fake lawyer, singular. I’m the real deal.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Mike wrapped his arm around Harvey’s waist, “So honey, do you know that at the premier, the tenor Raffaele Mirate was not allow to practice or whistle or even hum “La donna è mobile” outside rehearsal?” 

Two days later, Harvey found a bright red rose sitting on top of the draft proposal for Mrs. Davidson. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight if you don’t have plans?”

“Do not ask rhetorical question if you have triple checked with Donna about my schedule. It’s unbecoming.”

Harvey didn’t even look up from his file when Mike walked in. 

“Hey, I’m asking you out for a date. You’re free doesn’t mean you’d say yes. I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to go...I understand if you…”

Harvey shaked his head, signaling Mike to come closer and smiled, “I’ll consider if you show me what you’ve been trying to hide behind you.” 

Now Mike started to blush and nervously hand over the nicely wrapped single red rose. 

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, pup. Since you asked me out, you’re paying for dinner.”

Harvey smelled the rose. It’s fresh and in full bloom. He suddenly felt the urge, so he stood up to grab Mike’s head and placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips. 

“I’ll see you tonight, cutie.”

Mike just nodded and walked out the office dazed. 

 

When Harvey showed up the restaurant in the dark blue suit that he knew Mike secretly loved, Mike was already waiting at the front door. 

“See, I can be early when I put my heart into it.” The puppy was very excited to show his accomplishment.

Harvey shaked his head fondly, “I don’t know if I should feel loved or pissed.”

“Well, at least now you know that I try really hard to get into your pants.”

Mike tried to look innocent but failed exceptionally. 

“Trust me, I know. All the hard work since the purple rose.”

“It’s lavender...wait, you knew?”

“Oh puppy, you can’t seriously think that I wouldn’t notice a thing after all that flowers? Been there, done that. Plus owner of the florist is Ray’s cousin. She texted every time you stopped by.”

Mike was still in shock. “So, did it work? Did you like the roses? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Breathe Mike, Breathe.” Harvey stroke his back to help him calm down. When Mike still looked very nervous, he just pulled Mike into his arms and kissed him hard. 

It took a few seconds for MIke to catch up, but then he started to kiss Harvey back. Their first kiss was exactly what Mike thought it would be. Harvey kissed like he was on the mission to win you over. He nibbled at Mike’s bottom lip. The teasing made Mike impatient. He could felt Harvey’s smile on his lip before the senior partner invaded his mouth with full force. 

The fake cough from distance disrupted their first intimate moment, “The table for Mr. Ross is ready…” Harvey looked rather annoyed at the hostess. 

Mike seemed to have a permanent blush now and just nodded. Hostess led the way but she didn’t see Mike laced his fingers with Harvey’s as they walked in. 

“We can continue afterwards in my enormous bedroom.” Harvey whispered into Mike’s ear as he pulled the chair for his boy like a perfect gentleman. 

“Good boy is not supposed to put out on first date.” Mike whined.

“First date my ass. You think I’d help anyone to move furniture from IKEA on Saturday or randomly pick you to go to functions with me every time or let you sleep on my couch and help you find the loophole twice a month?”

“I knew it! You just want me in a tux so that you have a legit reason to fondle me.”

“Maybe.”

Mike laughed. Guess they both sucked at being subtle. 

That’s when the waiter brought them the menu and a pair of red roses entwined with the other. 

“You are not the only one who know about flowers, puppy.”

Mike took the roses, grinning like a fool.. 

“I think I got your message loud and clear with the PDA outside. But I think the notion bears repeating.”

Harvey smiled, leaning over to kiss him again. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender is for charm and love at first sight.  
> Cream is for appreciation and gratitude.   
> Bright red is for desire.  
> Red is for love.  
> Two red roses are for mutual feelings or engagement or marry me.


End file.
